The present invention relates to a technique for automatically appending a link destination address on a computer network to document data.
As computer networks such as the Internet and the like have spread rapidly, an environment that allows the user to easily search for the URL (uniform resource locator) addresses of link destinations corresponding to a predetermined keyword is in order.
In order to implement such search, conventionally, the user accesses a site called a search site dedicated to such searches, inputs a keyword for the contents to be obtained by a search on a search form of, e.g., a Web page provided by that site, and then acquires link destination addresses pertaining to that word as the search results. When each search result is provided as a Web page, the user need only click each map image on the displayed search result or each highlighted anchor tag using, e.g., a mouse, thus easily accessing a target site via the corresponding link destination address.
However, in such conventional system, the user must explicitly specify a word to be searched for by the search site, resulting in cumbersome search operation.
The link destination address searched once is saved as a history in a Web browser of a computer operated by the user. In order to use this history data in an arbitrary document, the link destination address saved as the history must be set for each word in the document using a given application program, also resulting in troublesome operation.